


Love and Life I will Divide

by TazersKaner (msrogersstark)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, All-Star Game, Angst, Cheating, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3245309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msrogersstark/pseuds/TazersKaner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, um, have you met Jamie Benn?” Patrick raises his eyebrows and gives Tyler his best death stare, “because I’m pretty sure he uses like 3 packages of gel a day.” <br/>“Two,” Tyler finds himself correcting Patrick and fuck, he didn’t mean for this to happen. “But that doesn’t matter.” <br/>--<br/>The 5 Times Patrick admits things when he's drunk and the 1 time he admits something when he's sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Life I will Divide

**Author's Note:**

> This just came to me. I MISS KEGUIN OKAY?   
> \--  
> Title from We Found Love by Rihanna  
> \--  
> All mistakes are mine

1

“I’m bi.” Patrick admits, downing the last of his beer and standing up. _Heck_ , he thinks, taking calculated steps away from Tyler and towards the bar, _why not go out with a bang._

The lockout is over and it’s the last night Patrick and Tyler will have together for a very long time. Patrick’s flight from Biel to Chicago leaves tomorrow afternoon, Tyler’s, to Dallas, the next evening. So naturally the response is to get shitfaced drunk while they still can.

Patrick orders beer number 5 (6?) and hangs out at the bar until he really really has to go back and see Tyler’s reaction.

Tyler has his head buried in his phone when Patrick comes back.

“Shit, you’re not tweeting it are you? This is not how I planned on coming out,” Patrick rambled, sliding back into the bar next to Tyler. “Privacy and all that shit, you know? Really, dude-“

“Calm down, Pat.” He sighs, tucking his phone into his pocket again. “Its just Brad.”

Patrick considers that for a moment and settles for taking a long pull of his beer.

“So about you being bi” Tyler begins.   
“What about it?”

“Me too.”

“You too, what?”

Tyler smacks him upside the head, effectively spilling a bit of liquor down Patrick’s ridiculously low buttoned plaid shirt, and has to tear his eyes away from Pat’s bare skin before saying,

“I think I’m bi too.”

They don’t bring it up again that night.

 

2

“I think we can actually do it this year, Ty.” Patrick announces, somewhat guiltily. “I think we could win the cup again.”

“I think _we_ could do it.” Brad muses, pressed up against Tyler’s side.

Patrick squirms and feels Johnny watching him out of the corner of his eye. He watches Tyler for a second.

Both teams are doing well, the Hawks have an exceptional record but the Bruins aren’t far behind. Patrick’s not an idiot though. He reads the paper like everyone else. Tyler needs this cup. Tyler needs to step up his game or he’s done in Boston. And Patrick knows it shakes him to the core.

The conversation continues on around him as he stares at Tyler. Even through the buzz of the bar, the thumping club music and lights reflecting off their current round of drinks, the light in Tyler’s eyes just isn’t there and he looks like he needs to sleep for a couple hundred days.

If they weren’t in Chicago’s most popular bar, if Johnny and Brad weren’t there, if they hadn’t just won their 10th straight game, Patrick might say something. But they are, so he keeps his mouth shut and turns back to the conversation, just in time to laugh at Brad’s latest joke.

3 

“I kissed Johnny.” Patrick says, a little too loudly but it’s not like anyone here is even going to hear them.

He and Tyler are lying near each other, stretched out on separate beach towels, shirts shucked next to them on the sand. It’s the 4th of July and Patrick knows, even through his countless shots, that they’re setting up the fireworks. It’s relatively dark so he doesn’t see Tyler bite his lip.

“How was it?” Tyler asks, a little hoarse from the yelling, trying to make conversation and not seem too… disappointed.

“I don’t really know, man, I was so drunk.” Patrick laughs at this but then turns serious again. “I liked it though.”

Tyler nods and tries not to remember the feel of Brad’s lips on his. He rolls over to look at Patrick and opens his mouth.

His phone rings, startling him into not saying anything, just reaching for it.

_Boston Bruins Management_

“Shit, Pat.” Tyler pushes himself up, “I gotta take this.”

When he doesn’t come back, Patrick gets up too, heading towards the beach house. He passes a few of the guys who tell him that the firework show is imminent but he ignores them. Instead, he climbs the spiral staircase and finds Tyler tucked in the corner of the upstairs rec room.

“What’s up, Ty?” Patrick asks softly, bending down next to his friend.

“They traded me.” Tyler’s voice breaks and he dissolves into tears.

Patrick sits down next to Tyler, maneuvering them so that he can hold Tyler. He sits there, rubbing Tyler’s back and letting him cry. The fireworks start and Patrick doesn’t even care that he’s missing them. He simply closes his eyes and listens to the explosions, mixed with Tyler crying softly on his shoulder and wishes life was simpler. It isn’t until his bare skin is slick with salty tears, and Tyler is shaking just a little less, that they get up and head back down to the beach.

 

4

“I broke up with Johnny.” Patrick yells into his phone, trying to be heard over the _thump thump_ of the club music, words slurring slightly in Tyler’s ear.

“Hang on a sec,” Tyler says into his phone, and covers the mouthpiece, leaning back to excuse himself from dinner at the Benn’s. He walks out of their living room and into Jamie’s master bedroom, closing the door softly behind him.

“Who’s that?” Patrick asks suspiciously, which, Tyler thinks, he has no right to be.

“I’m just at Jamie’s for dinner.”

“Okay funny, because that’s what you said last night when I wanted you to Google something for me.”

“You do realize that you are capable of Googling something yourself, Patrick?” Tyler remarks, but doesn’t push it too far. Patrick hasn’t exactly been sober for the last few days.

It’s the Olympic break, the American’s having been eliminated in the bronze medal game, 5-0. The Canadian’s went on to win gold and the season starts up again in a couple of days.

“And there is nothing wrong with Jamie, Jordie and I having dinner together.”

Patrick seems to consider that for a few moments and Tyler can almost hear him scowl.

“Anyway, the breakup?” Tyler prompts and Patrick jumps right on.

“Yeah so it just wasn’t working between us, you know? But it’s all good because like, we’re still friends and all. We just decided it wasn’t, like, love, it was like just immense bromantic stuff. So everything’s good.”

It doesn’t sound like it to Tyler over the phone, but it might just be the aftermath of the US hockey breakdown to Finland so he doesn’t press it.

Tyler’s phone buzzes against his ear, signaling a text. He puts Patrick on speakerphone and checks it.

_Jamie: Dessert’s ready…. Come and get nah nah nah ;)_

Tyler’s in the process of asking Patrick how Russia is, but he can’t help but smile, seeing Jamie’s text. It’s sort of been a problem lately. Patrick picks up on it.

“Cut the small talk Tyler. Go have dinner with your fucking boyfriend-slash-Captain and leave me alone to grieve”

Tyler opens his mouth to respond but the lines clicks off.

 

5.

“I don’t like that you’re dating, Jamie.”

“I don’t really think it’s up to you.”

Patrick crosses his arms over his chest. “I think it is.”

“And why is that?” Tyler rolls his eyes and tries to remember the number of drinks Patrick’s had and can’t.

“Because you could just date me instead.”

Tyler raises his eyebrows. “This is a little bit… surprising”

“What’s he got that I don’t?”

“Well for starters, he tells me things about himself when he’s sober.” Tyler snaps.

Jamie is like 4 fucking feet away from them and Patrick chooses this time to tell him?   
The season is over and they’ve both been out of the playoff for a while now. The LA Kings are about to win the cup again, that’s why he and Patrick are in the same state again and Jamie’s just at the bar buying them shots.

Patrick recoils from Tyler as if he’s been hit. “I-I could do that. If you want.”

“No, I really don’t think you can.” Tyler tells him honestly.

_That fucking hypocrite,_ Patrick thinks and stands up.

“Fuck you Tyler Seguin.” He says softly. “I could love you better than anyone.”

“Patrick…”

Patrick tosses a few bills on the table and grabs his coat, leaving Tyler alone.

“What was that about?” Jamie asks a few minutes later when he’s returned with drinks.

Tyler just pulls him so that their heads dip below the booth divider and kisses Jamie long and hard.

“That bad huh?” Jamie laughs as they break apart, but his pupils are blown and Tyler knows he’s on board now.

“Let’s get out of here hmm?” He smirks and tugs him towards the door.

 

+1.

Tyler boards the plane to Columbus, and takes his phone out of his jacket pocket. He opens a new text and thumbs out Patrick’s name onto the screen. His number pops up, as do the texts they last shared, something about Patrick seeing this awesome meme about Dustin Brown. That last text was long before the Jamie issue at the bar on the eve of the Stanley Cup. He shakes his head and types out a quick message and presses send before he can stop himself.

_We need to talk. On the plane to Lumbus. I’ll text u when I land._

 

Half way through the flight he wishes he hadn’t sent the text as he was getting onto the plane. His phone is off, stowed in the bottom of his bag, so he’s not getting any texts from Patrick. He busies himself with hockey highlights he’s got on his iPad, and pushes Patrick from his mind.

 

Tyler turns on his phone the minute the plane lands. _Here already. Room 212. Knock when you’re there._

He catches the first possible cab to their hotel and skips check-in to go find Patrick. The hallways are lavish, as they usually are for such an occasion, but not well signed and it takes Tyler a while to find Patrick’s room. Once he’s there, he doesn’t hesitate to knock. He’s been bracing himself for this moment ever since he sent the text on the plane but he couldn’t be prepared for what he saw.

Patrick looks hot as fuck. Tyler has obviously interrupted him in the process of changing for the Draft tonight, which, fuck, is in less than 3 hours. He’s dressed in dress slacks and his grey button down shirt, without the buttons done up. The hanging shirt reveals just enough of Patrick’s abs to get Tyler interested, but he ignores that in favor of talking to Patrick.

He goes with “Got enough gel in your hair there, Pat?” which in hindsight might not have been the best thing to say.

“Oh, um, have you met Jamie Benn?” Patrick raises his eyebrows and gives Tyler his best death stare, “because I’m pretty sure he uses like 3 packages of gel a day.”

“Two,” Tyler finds himself correcting Patrick and fuck, he didn’t mean for this to happen. “But that doesn’t matter.”

Patrick steps away from the door, letting Tyler in. He turns to the full-length mirror and begins buttoning the shirt.

“How are you?” Tyler runs a hand through his hair and tries not to stammer as he asks this.

“I thought I couldn’t tell you unless I’m drunk.” Patrick snaps and then sighs.

“That was like 6 months ago, Patrick. Come on.”

“Actually, Tyler, it was 7 months and 5 days ago.”

Tyler raises his eyebrows. “How do you know that?”

“Maybe it’s because I’m head-over-heels in love with you and 7 months and 5 days ago you told me that you couldn’t care less. That’s why.”

Patrick takes a deep, steadying breath and reaches to do his buttons. His hands are shaking almost uncontrollably.

“Here,” Tyler says softly, walking the few steps across the hotel room to where Patrick is standing.

He reaches for the buttons and starts doing them up, leaving the first two undone.

“So, how’s Jamie?” Patrick swallows, and Tyler can see his throat bob. It’s hot.

“Well he was pretty good last game. Haven’t talked to him since.”

“Are you being a bad boyfriend, Seggy?” Patrick attempts to tease but it falls a little bit short.

“No, I think he takes that prize, what with cheating on me and stuff.” Tyler huffs, finishing Patrick’s buttons and stepping back.

“Wait, what?”

“He had some other guy that he was dating back in BC or something, I don’t know. I didn’t get the details. But he was basically cheating on this guy with me and I figured it out.”

Patrick’s arms instinctively reach up and wrap themselves around Tyler, pulling him into a hug.

“Shit, Ty. I’m so sorry. No one should have to go through that.”

“I also am a large hypocrite and I said something’s that I didn’t even really mean, which is why I’m here.” Tyler says softly, pressing close to Patrick.

“Nah, what you said is perfectly true.” Patrick says bitterly, “It’s one of my many flaws.”

“Except you just told me you were in love with me,” Tyler points out, earning him a small slap from Patrick. “Which means, I was wrong.”

Patrick shrugged. “Apology accepted.”

“Now, we have some business to take care of.” Tyler smirks, taking a step out of Patrick’s grasp.

“And that is?”

“First of all, you will not let me be picked last because you love me and won’t let me suffer that humiliation.”

Patrick chuckles. “Done.”

“Second, take some of that gel out of your god awful hair for tomorrow’s skills competition.”

“Maybe.”

“Third, kiss me.”

“How did that one slide so far down the list?” Patrick laughs.

“Really, Kaner?”

“Really, Seggy.” Kaner waggles his eyebrows.

“Just kiss me already.” Tyler exclaims.

“I thought you’d never ask.” Patrick grins and pulls Tyler down for a kiss.

 

“I love you, and like, it’s all really soon and everything but I’ve known it for a long time.” Kaner rambles later that afternoon, perched on Tyler’s own hotel bed.

Tyler abandons trying to button up his vest and makes his way over to Patrick.

“Look at you with all your sober confessions.” Tyler pecks him quickly on the lips and ducks to avoid Kaner’s swinging hand.

“Careful Mister.” Patrick teases, “Or you might find yourself getting traded tonight.”

“You would never,” Tyler gasped in mock horror.

Patrick winked. “You never know”

Tyler giggled and pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. “I love you too.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't truly believe that Jamie would do anything mentioned in this fic.   
> \--  
> Thoughts?


End file.
